Rima Would Lie
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Rima loves Nagihiko, but she always lies. Rimahiko forever!


**A.N. Hiya! It's me! This is my first songfic ever. I have a lot of oneshots on the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift! If I did own Shugo Chara, Amu would've chosen Ikuto a long time ago and there'd be much more Rimahiko.**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

I look over to Nagihiko as we get into the car heading for the movie theater. We had gotten over out hate, if you could call it that, for each other years ago.

_He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes_

He recounts the last time Rhythm character changed with him. I listen intently, giggling every once in awhile.

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mindHe tells a joke, I fake a smile _

"So. How are your fan girls?" I ask him.

He looks at me with a dead pan stare. "Are you kidding me? They're all trying to get me to fall for them. I doubt I ever will." He runs a hand through his long, straight, purple hair. I giggle as he continues ranting about his fan girls. My mind flashes back to when we were younger, promising we wouldn't fall in love. I hope he changed his mind about that.

"Hey, Rima-chan? You in there?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Good. I thought I'd have to start calling you Chibi Devil again," he chuckles. I give a small smile.

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's purple_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the fourth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

The radio switches to a familiar song. He changes it after a few seconds. I looked at him before asking. "Why'd you change the song? It's your favorite, right?"

"I know you don't like it."

I switch it back. "It's okay."

Over the years, I've noticed more things about Nagihiko. His favorite color: purple. His favorite hobby: arguing with me. His birthday is July 4th. His "twin sister, Nadeshiko" was known as a beauty. He inherited his father's caramel eyes.

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"Truth or dare, Rima-chan?" Amu asks me.

"Truth," I reply. I don't trust my friends' dares.

"Do you have a crush on Nagihiko?"

Suppressing the urge to blush, I look at my friend, expressionless. "No. Why would I like that cross dresser?"

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

When he gets to Amu's house, I watch him as he looks around for awhile before going to Kukai and Hotori-kun. "Rima-chan loves Nagi!" Yaya yells out of nowhere, surprising me with her little outburst.

"Yaya!" I blushed.

Nagihiko chuckled, his eyes on me. "Rima-chan, doesn't like me like that, right Rima-chan?" he asks, giving a small smile, his face showing slight sadness that I doubt anyone but me noticed.

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

Nagihiko sees everything plainly and logically. He's that kind of person. He's also the kind who's never supposed to cry. People expect him to always be smiling, happy all the time.

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

I can't let anyone know about my little crush on him. Two reasons. A: fan girls/fan boys. B: I just can't.

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's purple_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the fourth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell youBut he can play guitar_

Even though we were enemies in grade school, we're really good friends now. He tell me a few things he hasn't told anyone besides the cross-dressing secret. He can also play guitar. Is there anything he can't do?

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

Nagihiko's smart. He knows everything. He's even corrected our teachers. Why can't he notice that I like him?

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

The first thought that goes thru my mind is Nagihiko. What is there to say? He's perfect.

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

Before I head to the park to meet up with everyone, I put on a little makeup: enough to be noticed, but not as much so it doesn't look like I'm over doing it. Walking out my door, I pray to kami-sama. _Please. Please. _

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's purple_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

I know everything about Nagihiko. There's nothing I don't know.

_And if you ask me if I love him...if you ask me if I love him..._

My answer will always be the same because…

_I'd lie_

**A.N. That's all folks! Thanks for reading. Please drop me a review! :) No flames please!**


End file.
